TTEWM Ep20 Wanted Dead or Alive
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia.
1. CAMERON'S STORY

_Pisząc ten chapter, miałam świetną zabawę:). Zapraszam do czytania. _

**CAMERON'S STORY**

Cameron. C, A, M, E, R, O, N. Siedem liter, w tym trzy samogłoski i cztery spółgłoski. Imię.

Imię. _Moje imię?_

Theo. T, H, E, O. Cztery litery. Dwie samogłoski, dwie spółgłoski. Zdrobnienie od imienia Theodore.

- Będę mówił do ciebie Theo. – Głos zabrzmiał znajomo. Do kogo należał?

Cameron. Theo. _Kim jestem? _Cameron. Theo. Cameron. Theo. Cameron.

- Cameron! Rusz się! Cameron! Błagam! – Kolejny znajomy głos. Czyj?

- Theo, możesz odejść. Chcę przy niej posiedzieć.

- Cameron?... Co... Odbiło ci?

- Nie łaź za mną, Theo! Albo możesz sobie łazić, okej? Tylko powiedz mi, dlaczego to robisz.

Więcej głosów. Całe mnóstwo. Różnych. Obcych? Nie, _znajomych. _Czyich?

Nagle pojawiły się twarze. Już raz widziane. Należały do właścicieli głosów?

A potem nazwiska i imiona. Niczym elementy skomplikowanej układanki. _Połącz głosy z twarzami, a twarze z nazwiskami_, tak mogłoby brzmieć polecenie. _Wykonać. _

Twarz dorosłego mężczyzny. Ostre, mocne rysy, kilkudniowy zarost. Ciemne, _groźne _oczy. _John Connor. _

Twarz chłopaka, nastolatka. Brązowe oczy, czarne, dłuższe włosy. Łagodne rysy. _Damien Connor. _

Twarz młodej, _ładnej_ kobiety. Długie, kręcone włosy. Zielone, błyszczące oczy. _Erica Williams._

Twarz chłopięca, jeszcze zaokrąglona. Szare, _czujne_ oczy, krótkie włosy. Wąskie usta. _John Connor. _

_John Connor i John Connor? _To samo nazwisko, ale dwie jakże różne twarze. _Błąd._

Twarz kobiety. Zmarszczone brwi, ciemne oczy. Krótkie włosy opadające na ramiona. _Sarah Connor. _

Twarz mężczyzny. _Przystojna. _Brązowe, z_najome _oczy. Zarost. Kształtne wargi. _Derek Reese. _

Twarz kobiety. Długie, łagodnie podkręcone włosy. Miodowe oczy, wąskie usta. _Cameron Philips. _

Twarz męska, pociągła. Ostre kości policzkowe, głęboko osadzone oczy. _Theodore Cure. Theo._

_Która twarz jest moja? _

Wróciła ta należąca do Cameron Philips. _To ty._

_Nie. _Kolejne nazwisko pod twarzą. _Allison Young. To jej twarz._

Twarz mężczyzny. Jasne, krótkie włosy. Kwadratowe rysy, małe usta, niebieskie oczy. _John Henry. _

_Która twarz jest moja? Kim jestem? Cameron? Theo? John Henry?_

- Cameron. – Razem z tym imieniem przyszły obrazy. Jakieś pomieszczenie. Surowe, brudnawe, betonowe ściany. Kable, dużo kabli. Jarzeniówki pod sufitem. I on. _John Connor, starszy. _– Posłuchaj mnie.

Oczy powędrowały na jego twarz, a potem w dół. Kolana opięte czarnymi spodniami. _Męskie _kolana. Ale imię – _Cameron _– jest żeńskie, _prawda? _

- Jeśli to oglądasz, znaczy, że zdradziłaś.

_Zdradziłam? _Końcówka czasownikowa _–łam _jest charakterystyczna dla rodzaju żeńskiego.

- Tak, zdradziłaś. – John stał z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach. – Musiałaś zdradzić.

_Musiałam? _

- Musiałaś. – Kiwnął głową. – Widzisz, nie można zatrzymać czegoś, co nie jest w ruchu.

_Co nie jest w ruchu?_

- Niektóre rzeczy można zatrzymać tylko, jeśli zaczną się dziać. Tak jest z wojną, wiesz? Nie powstrzymamy nikogo przed kupieniem karabinu, ale kiedy to armia zaczyna się zbroić, możemy działać. Zrozumieliśmy to dopiero niedawno, niemal w ostatniej chwili. Nadal możemy zatrzymać to, co właśnie ruszyło. I ty musisz pomóc.

_Muszę pomóc? _

- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Cameron. Jesteś cyborgiem wyjątkowym, wiesz? Jednym na milion. Jesteś jak dwójka, która nagle pojawia się w kodzie zerojedynkowym. Nie jesteś chipem. Nie jesteś tylko chipem. Jesteś czymś więcej. Ludzie mają rozum i duszę. Chip to rozum.

_A dusza?_

- To twoja pamięć zewnętrzna.

Z_ewnętrzna?_

- Dusza jest w środku człowieka, ale skoro chip to pamięć wewnętrzna, twoja _dusza _to pamięć zewnętrzna. – Uśmiechnął się. – Terminy czysto informatyczne, wybacz. Dostałaś chip Theo, więc pewnie masz mętlik w głowie. Ale nie martw się, daj sobie czas. Niech informacje się uporządkują. Jesteś Cameron. Tak masz na imię. Pamięć wróci. Znajdziesz odpowiedzi. Zaopiekuj się nami.

_Nami?..._

- Tak, naszą rodziną. Jesteś jej częścią. Pamiętaj o tym.

Cisza. Pustka. _Ja. Cameron. _

Jakiś krzyk. Pada moje imię. _Cameron. _Kto krzyczy? _Nie wiem. _Znowu cisza.

I wreszcie głos.

- Cameron, już czas. – Tuż przy _moim _uchu. – Jestem Damien Connor. Wstawaj.

_Nie mogę. Nie jestem gotowa. Ale muszę._

_Wstaję. _Obecność Theo pomaga zapanować nad ciałem. _Idę. _Drzwi od garażu są przeszkodą. _Wydostać się na zewnątrz. _Ciężko je otworzyć, coś je blokuje. _Samochód. _Wreszcie mechaniczne dłonie napierają z całej siły. Słychać zgrzyt. Auto się przesuwa. _Wychodzę. _Wszystko jest na czerwono. _Tryb bojowy. _Strzały. S_łyszę strzały. Ktoś walczy. A ja? _Krok za krokiem. Między _policjantami. _Oni zauważają. Chyba są zdziwieni. _Nie mam broni. _Podchodzą bliżej. Jakieś numery, statystyki. _Zagrożenie. _Pistolet jednego z nich jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. I po chwili jest _mój_. Pada strzał. Kula nie robi krzywdy mechanicznemu ciału. _Walczę, ale nie wolno mi skrzywdzić ludzi. _Ludzie są słabi. _Po prostu idę. _Strzelają.

_Wchodzę na taras._ Wszystko wygląda znajomo. _Potrzebuję czasu. _Pod stopami pomost, a pod nim falująca woda. Jest ciemno, jest noc. _Odwracam się. _Kogoś wyprowadzają. _Wiem kogo. Johna Connora! _Pomóc, uratować. _Zawracam, idę w stronę domu. _Kobieta szarpie go za ramię. _Jest zła. Ją można skrzywdzić. _Skąd ta wiedza? Po chwili jej nie widać. _Nie widzę Johna. _Nagle pod nogą łamie się deska. _Tracę równowagę. _Nadal strzelają. Krzyczą, każą się poddać. _Nie. _Jeden z policjantów się odwraca. Coś się dzieje przy domu. Ktoś wychodzi. Znowu krzyki. _Znam ich. Derek Reese. Eddie Bradley. Natalie Gordon. _Poddają się. Otaczają ich policjanci. Wśród nich jest _Eddie Bradley, starszy. _Uśmiecha się _do mnie. _Pomost trzeszczy.

_Próbuję wyciągnąć nogę. _Łamie się kolejna deska. _Mam chaos w głowie. _Zabić. Noga wpada po wody. _A potem ja. _Na samo dno. Stopy grzęzną w mule. _Idę. _Woda nie jest zła, ale utrudnia ruch. _Idę. _Theo i Cameron scalają się w jedną świadomość. Theo znika, zostaje jego wiedza. _Idę. _Jezioro jest duże i głębokie. Woda wlewa się w dziury po kulach. _To nic. _Krok za krokiem. Ryby pływają wokoło. Mija czas. Wszystko się porządkuje. _Ja, Cameron. _Theo nie ma. Już go nie ma. Woda robi się płytsza. _Idę. _Ubranie jest ciężkie. Włosy falują. _Idę. _Długo. Całe godziny. I wreszcie _wychodzę. _Brzeg jest porośnięty trawą. Stopy cieszy twardy, pewny grunt. Jest jasno, jest dzień. Jest cicho.

_Odwracam się. _Dom jest po drugiej stronie wody. Ludzie też. _Ktoś mnie zobaczył. _Ktoś coś krzyczy. Słychać psy. _Widzę psy. _Wyprowadzają je, chcą zapakować do furgonetki. Nagle jeden, największy wyrywa się. _Biały i puszysty. _Jak śnieg. Biegnie. Gonią go. Strzelają. _Ale nie żeby zabić. Mają pociski usypiające. _Pies biegnie. _Na imię ma Hanami. _Biegnie, a oni za nim. _Do mnie. _Mijają minuty. Pies nadal biegnie, szczeka. Coraz bliżej. Wreszcie podbiega bardzo blisko. _Wącha moje ubrania. Wyciągam rękę. _Pies to ona. Znowu szczeka i _ciągnie mnie za spodnie. _Chyba chce prowadzić.

_Idę. _Hanami szczeka. Ścigający nas są coraz bliżej. _Biegnę. _Pies obok. Prowadzi. Między drzewami, paprociami, krzewami. Zna las. Coraz szybciej. _Widzę strzałkę w miękkiej sierści. _Środek usypiający zaraz zacznie działać. Hanami biegnie. _Gubimy pogoń. _Szybciej, szybciej. Pies zostaje z tyłu. Zatacza się na łapach. _Biorę go na ręce. _Jest lekka, miękka. _Muszę być delikatna. Wyjmuję strzałkę. _Hanami skomli. Dłoń w białej sierści. _Niosę psa i idę. _Las jest nadal gęsty. Hanami zasypia. _Nie znam drogi. _Stop. _Siadam na ziemi, przy wielkim drzewie. _To sosna zwyczajna. _Pies na moich kolanach. Głaszczę go. _Czekać aż się obudzi. Czekać.

_Czekam. _Mijają minuty, godziny. Słońce jest już wysoko. Cisza dookoła. _Nie, słyszę dźwięki lasu i... helikopter. _Maszyna przelatuje nad lasem, zawraca. Nie widzą. Drzewa są zbyt gęste. Wreszcie Hanami wstaje, ziewa i zeskakuje z moich kolan na ziemię. Przeciąga się. _Też wstaję. _Szczeka. Znowu może prowadzić. _Biegnę za nią. _Bardzo długo. Wreszcie skraj lasu. Miasteczko.

_Potrzebuję auta. _Hanami nadal chce prowadzić. _Idę za nią. _Jakiś dom na uboczu. Szczeka. Ktoś wygląda przez okno. Po chwili trzask drzwi. Wychodzi chłopak, Hanami skacze na niego. _To Josh Reid, kolega Diane Bradley. _

_-_ Potrzebuję auta – _mówię, poznając własny głos. Kobiecy. Chyba przyjemny. _

_- _Chodź ze mną. Szybko.

Hanami biegnie obok. _Widzę furgonetkę. _Kluczyki przechodzą z ręki do ręki. _Wsiadam za kierownicę. _

- Uważaj na siebie. – _Słyszę. _Hanami staje na tylnych łapach i zagląda do szoferki. Wywiesza różowy język, jej oczy błyszczą. _Głaszczę ją przez chwilę._

- Dziękuję, że mnie prowadziłaś – _mówię. _Pies wygląda, jakby się uśmiechał. Szczeknięcie.

Josh cofa się, suka też. _Przekręcam kluczyk._

- Już wiem, kim jestem.

- To dobrze. – Josh uśmiecha się. _Też powinnam?_

- Muszę odnaleźć Johna Connora. I czekać na odpowiedzi. Mam zadanie.

_Ruszam. _Samochód wytacza się na ulicę. Prędkość rośnie. Dwa wozy policyjne przejeżdżają obok.

_Myślę o Hanami. Pies zostanie z Joshem. Mądry pies. Piękny pies. _

_Patrzę na drogę. Myślę. Jestem Cameron. Jestem terminatorem z duszą. Może inną niż ludzka. _

_Mam zadanie. Odnajdę Johna Connora. Jestem dwójką przy samych zerach i jedynkach. _

_Poznaję już wszystkie twarze i głosy. Jadę przed siebie. Moją głowę wypełniają wspomnienia. Tak, nie nagrania czy klipy. Wspomnienia. Te moje i te należące do cyborga Theo, który jest teraz częścią mnie. _

_Zdradziłam, bo musiałam, tak powiedział John. Naprawić wszystko. Wykonać. _

Cameron. C, A, M, E, R, O, N. Siedem liter, w tym trzy samogłoski i cztery spółgłoski. Imię. _Moje imię. _


	2. NOWE

_Z buziakiem dla Aniki. Kamień filozoficzny to też ukłon w stronę Eda i Ala:*._

**NOWE**

- Erica.

Niespodziewany głos Damiena wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Wyjechałam nieco na drugi pas; jakieś auto minęło mnie, trąbiąc głośno. Przeklęłam.

- Jak mam taką minę, znaczy, że myślę – ofuknęłam go.

- Jaką minę? – Zabrzmiał tak rozbrajająco, że musiałam na niego spojrzeć.

Widziałam go dobrze w mętnych ciemnościach. Opierał się o drzwi, a jego oczy błyszczały.

- Jesteś zmęczona?

- Oczywiście, że jestem! Jadę tak od kilku godzin, omijam wszystkie blokady! Jestem zmęczona!

- Mogę cię zmienić.

Znowu na niego spojrzałam.

- Szybko się uczę – kontynuował. – Obserwuję cię. Widzę, co robisz. Jak prowadzisz.

- Uczyłam się jeździć przez trzy miesiące, kotek, a ty mówisz, że po trzech godzinach jesteś gotowy usiąść za kółkiem?

- Jestem. Kotek – dodał z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

- Nie, Connor, zamknij się, proszę, okej?

Pokiwał głową.

- Popatrz na mnie. To moja mina _na czas myślenia. _

- Zawsze masz taką.

- Bo zawsze myślę. A teraz, cicho. Okej?

- Okej, kotek.

Zmarszczyłam brwi. Byłam podenerwowana. Zapanował chaos. Nie znosiłam chaosu.

Alex nie odbierała telefonu; miałam złe przeczucia. Inne telefony też milczały. Byłam wściekła, nie, wkurwiona i cholernie zmęczona. O, przeklinam. Czyli jestem _naprawdę_ cholernie zmęczona. No i był Damien. Damien, od którego historii zrobiło mi się gorąco. I które mną wstrząsnęły, dając do myślenia. Były też problemy. Każdy miał imię, a imion było naprawdę dużo.

Dojeżdżaliśmy do Needles. Wyjęłam telefon i podałam go Damienowi.

- Wiesz, jak go używać? – zapytałam nieco złośliwie.

- Powiedzmy.

Wytłumaczyłam mu, jak wybrać numer Ćmy i wcisnął mi bezprzewodową słuchawkę do ucha.

- Mam problem – powiedziałam szybko, kiedy odebrała.

- _Wiem. Oglądam wiadomości. Masz ogromny problem._

_-_ Ukryjesz nas na kilka dni?

- _Nas, Malcolm?_

_- _Mnie i Damiena.

Moja mama pisnęła po drugiej stronie linii.

- _Tego Damiena? _– zapytała podekscytowana.

- Tego. To jak będzie? Załatwisz nam mieszkanie nad _SexRockers _na wyłączność?

- _Jasne. Jeden telefon. Venus wisi mi przysługę. _

_- _Okej, dzięki. Spotkamy się na tyłach klubu. Weź mój _Zestaw Małej Uciekinierki. _

- _Dobra. Nara. _– Rozłączyła się.

Wjechaliśmy do miasta. Damien zajął się widokami za oknem. Needles przygotowywało się na noc.

- Tu macie klucze. – Ćma wprowadziła nas do kuchni; Damien posadził mnie na stole. Moja mama była nieźle nakręcona. Rozumiałam to. Damien był dla niej jak książę z bajki. Tylko że istniał naprawdę. – Zrobiłam wam zakupy. Przyniosłam twoje rzeczy i lapka. Jestem na telefon, gdyby co. Aha, jest jedno łóżko. Ja spadam. Idę z Ryanem na _party _do koleżanki. Poradzicie sobie?

- Jasne. Dzięki. – Dziewczyna objęła mnie mocno. Odwzajemniłam uścisk. – Miłej zabawy.

- Wam też. To znaczy, no wiecie, trzymajcie się i w ogóle.

Damien posłał jej uśmiech.

- Wszystko będzie okej – powiedział. Pokiwała głową. Odprowadził ją do drzwi i po chwili wrócił.

- Nie podrywaj mojej mamy – syknęłam. Uśmiechnął się tak cudownie, że zadrżałam.

- Co chcesz robić?

- Uprawiać seks, oczywiście – mruknęłam z sarkazmem.

- To na co czekamy? – Uniósł brew.

- Na szczęście, Connor. – Wyciągnęłam po niego ramiona. – Zrób mi kąpiel. Będę lepiej myślała.

Woda była przyjemnie gorąca, a piana pachnąca i puszysta. Tylko taśma puściła. Słyszałam, jak Damien krążył po mieszkaniu. Muzyka z klubu piętro niżej wpadała przez otwarte okna. Właśnie puścili _I'm a Bitch. _Dobrze, że nie jakiś heavy metal. Czułam, jak moje ciało powoli się odpręża.

- Chcesz kawy? – Usłyszałam. Otworzyłam oczy. Damien stał w drzwiach ze słoiczkiem w dłoni. – Ładnie pachnie. Chcesz?

- Umiesz zrobić kawę?

- Umiem – mruknął chyba nieco obrażony.

- To poproszę. – Posłałam mu uśmiech. – Ale zaraz wróć, bo chcę wyjść.

- Wrócę.

Wcześniej pomógł mi się rozebrać. Zero zażenowania z jego strony. Z mojej niewielkie, ale zawsze.

Po chwili siedzieliśmy w sypialni. Ja popijałam kawę, a Damien przyklejał mi nogę. Czułam się naprawdę głupio. Otworzyłam laptop i podpięłam się pod niego. Owinęłam się ciaśniej ręcznikiem. Connor zostawił mnie samą, znowu rozglądając się po mieszkaniu. Grali właśnie coś Bad Company.

Dostałam meila do Keiry.

_E, wiemy. Nie możemy wrócić. FBI zatrzymało nas w Tokio. Dla naszego bezpieczeństwa. Coś wymyślimy. Uważajcie na siebie. K.S._

Odpisałam jej kilka słów. _Damien ze mną. Jane ma Johna. Nie wiem, co z resztą. Malcolm._

Poczytałam _newsy _na stronie CNN, obejrzałam kilka materiałów filmowych i włamałam się do bazy danych FBI, zostawiając wirusa. Znalazłam Jane Meyer. Co za dziwka! Wszystkie dane z jej profilu zostały zerżnięte ode mnie. Zero wyobraźni! Przeklęłam bardziej niecenzuralnie i trzasnęłam laptopem.

- Damien? – zawołałam. DJ puścił _Welcome to the Jungle. _Zawołany nie odpowiedział. – Ej, Connor!

Po chwili wszedł do pokoju.

- Co robiłeś?

- Nic złego – odparł z uśmieszkiem.

- Siadaj. – Poklepałam posłanie obok mnie. – Albo nie. Najpierw podaj mi tamte płyty.

Wykonał moje polecenie. Przeglądnęłam szybko DVD i wybrałam _Rekruta _i _Teorię chaosu. _

- Obejrzysz te filmy. Musisz wiedzieć, jak zachowują się policjanci i federalni.

Leżeliśmy obok siebie. Damien oglądał z wielkim zainteresowaniem, co mnie nieco rozbawiło. Postanowiłam, że zaczniemy od Dereka i Eddiego. Na Bradleya nic nie mieli poza tym, że od pewnego czasu nie płacił podatków, ale Reese'a szukali listem gończym. Na razie jednak pod znakiem zapytania postawiłam swój udział w całej akcji. W myślach poszukałam potencjalnych a_ktorów. _Victor się nadawał. Może Christine...

- Co będzie z tym? – zapytałam na napisach końcowych, ruchem brody wskazując nieruchomą nogę.

- Mam _kamień filozoficzny. _

- No i co z tego? – Wpatrywałam się w niego poruszona.

- Wszystko, Williams.

- Chcesz mi dać _płynne _protezy? – Kiwnął głową, zmieniając płytę w odtwarzaczu. – To się nie uda.

- Wiele rzeczy, które miały się nie udać, udały się. Ty na przykład. To znaczy, wiesz, co mam na myśli.

- Wiem, nie martw się. – Położyłam się plecami do niego. Zasnęłam dosyć szybko mimo muzyki.

Kiedy się obudziłam, było już jasno. Słyszałam głos Damiena.

- Nie wiem – powiedział gdzieś z kuchni.

- Czego nie wiesz? – zawołałam.

- Czekaj, obudziła się. – Wszedł do pokoju z komórką przy uchu. – Jaki ja mam rozmiar?

- Z kim rozmawiasz?

- Z Ćmą. Musi mi kupić garnitur.

- A po co ci garnitur? – Przetarłam oczy kątem dłoni.

- FBI nosi garnitury – odparł.

- Daj mi telefon. – Wyciągnęłam rękę. Podał mi komórkę. – Hej, Ćma.

- _To jaki ma rozmiar ten twój chłopak? _

_-_ Na razie wstrzymujemy się z zakupami. Jesteś w szkole, prawda? Nie przeszkadzam już. Odezwę się.

Rozłączyłam się; Damien wyglądał na rozczarowanego.

- To nie wyjdzie. Ty jako agent federalny, mowy nie ma! – rzuciłam. – Lepiej spróbujmy z _kamieniem. _

Usiadł obok mnie. Poprawiłam ręcznik.

- Weź prysznic – mruknęłam. Wstał bez słowa. – Co to wojsko z ludźmi robi.

Ubrałam się i wzięłam swój plecak. Ze środka wyjęłam pojemnik z płynnym metalem. Czekając na Damiena, zastanawiałam się, jak ma zamiar zrobić mi nowe kończyny. Kiedy wrócił ubrany w to samo – o, nie, muszę mu kupić nowe ciuchy – spojrzałam na niego wyczekująco.

- Trzeba _podkręcić _chip – powiedział powoli. – Ten metal ma niesamowite właściwości.

- No, wyobrażam sobie – rzuciłam z przekąsem. – Jak to zrobimy?

- Wlejemy ci _kamień _w głowę.

- Że co? – Wpatrywałam się w niego zdumiona.

- Zaufasz mi czy nie?

- No nie wiem. Rzucałeś po ścianach Meyer, a potem ona mną, ale dosłownie.

Zebrałam włosy w warkocz i otworzyłam klapkę w potylicy. Kazał mi się położyć. Oparłam policzek na dłoni; usiadł obok mnie.

- Zaboli, prawda? – zapytałam cicho. Bałam się.

- Trochę. – Usłyszałam. – Nie bój się. – Pogłaskał mnie po głowie. – Gotowa?

Kiwnęłam w odpowiedzi, opierając się czołem o materac. Wtedy poczułam chłód na skórze szyi, a potem gdzieś pod czaszką. Nie poruszyłam się.

BŁĄD. BŁĄD. BŁĄD. Mózg zaczął szaleć. Damien dotknął mojej ręki. BŁĄD. BŁĄD. BŁĄD.

Miałam wrażenie, że coś _obcego _wypełnia moją głowę potwornym zimnem.

- Musi połączyć się z chipem. – Usłyszałam, jakby przez mgłę.

- Zimno – wyszeptałam. Poczułam coś w Oku. Sięgnęłam do niego ręką. W jego kąciku pojawiło się coś _zimnego. _Ogarnęła mnie panika, zaczęłam oddychać szybciej niż normalnie.

- Spokojnie, Erica.

OBRAŻENIA CIAŁA: 100%. Poczułam narastający ból w głowie.

- Skąd wiesz, że to mnie nie zabije?! – jęknęłam, czując krew w nosie.

- Wiem.

- Skąd, Connor?!

- Od Tess.

- Kim jest Tess?! – Zacisnęłam mocno powieki.

- Jest z przyszłości. Nie mojej, nie naszej. Z bardzo odległej. Zaufaj mi.

Wbiłam paznokcie w jego kościstą dłoń.

- Ufam – szepnęłam. OBRAŻENIA CIAŁA: 93%. 88%. 65%. 23%.

Usłyszałam znajome brzęczenie. Zacisnęłam mocno szczęki.

OBRAŻENIA CIAŁA: 11%. 5%. SYSTEMY W NORMIE.

I wtedy coś _zalało _moją głowę falą takiego zimna, że przyniosło ciemność. Odpłynęłam.

Czemu tutaj musi być tak zimno? Umarłam? Jestem na Antarktydzie? W kosmosie?

Ciemno. Pusto. Jestem sama? Gdzie jest Damien?

Krew. Czuję krew. Nie żyję? Hej, Mózgu, gdzie jesteśmy? Mózgu?...

- Erica? – Zaraz, zaraz, to głos Damiena, prawda?

Zimno we mnie. Zimno wokół mnie. Zimno, zimno, zimno.

Zimno. Zimno. Zimno.

- Cholerne zimno! – wrzasnęłam, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. _W dłoniach! _Otworzyłam oczy.

Patrzyłam przez palce na brzeg wanny, w której siedziałam. Tylko czemu była srebrna?

Srebrna jak _moja ręka? _Jaka ręka? Coś zaczęło skapywać w dół. _Kamień filozoficzny!_

- Skup się, Erica. Skup się na ręce.

Damien siedział na brzegu wanny. Spojrzałam na swoje nogi. _Nogi!_ A po chwili tylko na jedną.

Siedziałam w _srebrnym_ musie,który wypełniał dno wanny.

- Skup się – powtórzył Damien.

- Zimno! – załkałam.

- Wiem. Skup się na ręce. Najpierw na niej, potem na nodze.

Skupiłam się. Po chwili widziałam, jak _tworzy się _moja dłoń. Poczułam krew pod nosem.

- To boli – jęknęłam. Ręka rozlała się znowu.

- Przestanie. Zapanujesz nad tym. Nad _kamieniem. _

_- _Tylko kiedy?! – Poczułam łzy w oku. – Kiedy, Connor?

Nachylił się i mocno mniej objął. Też go objęłam. _Obiema _rękami. Jedna była srebrna, ale _była. _

Skupiłam się mocniej. Kolor _skóry _zaczął się zmieniać. Krew znowu popłynęła mi z nosa.

- Starczy na dziś? – Usłyszałam.

- Nie. – Ręka rozlała się znowu. – Nie starczy.

- Daj sobie czas.

- Nie mamy czasu! – krzyknęłam. – Zostaw mnie samą na trochę. Zawołam cię, okej?

- Zrobię ci kawę. – Puścił mnie i wstał.

- Tylko lepszą niż wczoraj. – Uśmiechnęłam się z trudem.

- Jasne. – Wyszedł. Spojrzałam w dół, na miękkie srebro. – Do roboty.

Poradzę sobie z tym, jak ze wszystkim. Muszę. Muszę uratować ich wszystkich.


	3. ALEX'S STORY, PART I

**ALEX'S STORY, PART I**

Alex obudziła się koło siódmej rano i szybko wzięła prysznic. Po wczorajszej imprezie czuła tylko przyjemne zmęczenie. Nastawiła wodę na kawę i poszła do pokoju Erici, gdzie ulokowała Riley i Diane. Dziewczyn jednak tam nie zastała. Wyszła do ogrodu.

- Dobry! – przywitała ją córka Eddiego, przeciągając się. – Czekałyśmy aż wstaniesz. Musimy się zbierać.

- Już? – Alex zawiązała szlafrok.

- Pan Bradley będzie zły – wyjaśniła Riley.

- Skoro tak. Chcecie jakieś śniadanie?

Odpowiedź usłyszała przeczącą i jej goście przyznali się do skorzystania z zawartości lodówki. Alex nie miała im tego za złe. Wróciła do kuchni i zalała sobie kawę w ulubionym kubku. Kończyła ją pić na ganku, machając odjeżdżającym dziewczynom. Widziała jasną głowę Justine z tyłu auta. Blaszanka była z nimi na imprezie; nie odstępowała Diane na krok, gdyż tak była zaprogramowana. Tańczyła jednak naprawdę super; głównie układami z najnowszej _Dance Dance Revolution _i trzej faceci chcieli postawić jej drinka. Alex patrząc na nią, czuła się nieco dziwnie. W głowie miała ciągle ten stereotyp groźnego, śmiercionośnego terminatora, który wpoiła jej Erica i nawet mając przed oczami tańczącą Justine, śliczną Cameron czy konkretnego, cichego Einsteina, nie mogła tego zmienić.

Zamknęła drzwi, dopijając zimnawą już kawę. Umyła naczynia i włączyła laptopa z zamiarem popracowania nad zadaniem s_elf-access. _Miała jednak problem z dostępem do Internetu, a wyładowana komórka musiała leżeć pod łóżkiem, gdzie chyba ją kopnęła, ściągając spodnie po powrocie z dyskoteki.

Włączyła _Worda_ i wystukała swoje nazwisko oraz numer grupy ćwiczeniowej. Pomyślała o Erice; była bardzo ciekawa, czy coś ruszyło się między nią a Damienem, czego oczywiście bardzo im życzyła.

Nagle usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Nikogo się nie spodziewała, ale może to Diane i Riley czegoś zapomniały. Poprawiła jednak szlafrok na wypadek, gdyby na ganku stał ten nowy listonosz-Latynos.

Podeszła do drzwi i przekręciła zamki, otwierając.

- Alex Lightwood. – Mężczyzna był wyjątkowo przystojny i miał piękny uśmiech. Nie przestał się nawet uśmiechać, kiedy uderzył ją z całej siły w brzuch. Zaskoczona runęła na ziemię. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. – Znowu się spotykamy, piękna.

- Pieprz się. Kimkolwiek jesteś – syknęła, cofając się po podłodze w stronę stojaka na parasole. Shotgun nadal tam był. Przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję.

Był. Podniosła się szybkim ruchem, sięgając po broń. Mężczyzna jednak chwycił ją za ramię i pchnął na ścianę. Parasole wysypały się na podłogę. Shotgun poleciał gdzieś pod drzwi. Napastnik zacisnął silną dłoń na jej szyi i podniósł do góry, przyciskając kobietę do ściany. Poczuła, jak brakuje jej powietrza w płucach.

- Cullen, dosyć. – Obcy głos usłyszała z własnej kuchni. Palce na jej krtani zacisnęły się mocniej. – Puść ją, słyszysz?

Dłoń wreszcie cofnęła się niechętnie. Alex osunęła się na podłogę, oddychając łapczywie.

Mężczyzna z nazwiskiem Cullen przykucnął naprzeciwko niej. Podsunęła szybko nogi pod brodę. Chwycił ją za twarz, wbijając palce w jej policzki. Przesunął kciukiem po jej ustach tak mocno, że poczuła gorzki smak jego brudnej skóry. Wreszcie gwizdnął przeciągle i puścił ją; wziął shotguna i wyjął naboje, ciskając go w pusty teraz stojak.

- Ubierz się. – Usłyszała. Drugi nieznajomy o krótko ostrzyżonych włosach, długich rzęsach i bardzo ciemnych, niebieskich oczach był wysoki i chudy, podczas gdy ten, który ją zaatakował, był przysadzisty i dobrze zbudowany. Nie ruszyła się.

- Mogę jej pomóc się ubrać – zaoferował się Cullen.

- Poradzi sobie. Wstawaj, Lightwood.

- Podziwiam twoją wiarę w ludzi, Sam.

- Dzięki – prychnął pochwalony, poprawiając pasek od długiej tuby na dokumenty przerzuconej przez ramię. Alex spojrzała na pojemnik podejrzliwie, ale ostrożnie wstała i ruszyła do swojego pokoju.

Sam był tuż za nią. Zamknął za nimi drzwi, każąc swojemu towarzyszowi rozejrzeć się po domu.

Zadrżała, podchodząc do komody. Broń była w drugiej szufladzie. Szybko ją otworzyła, sięgając po pistolet. Jej palce ledwie zdążyły go musnąć, kiedy została niezbyt brutalnie pchnięta na łóżko. W przypływie adrenaliny szybko zsunęła się z materaca, dopadając okna. Zdążyła je tylko otworzyć, kiedy została schwytana i wciągnięta do środka.

- Przestań, Lightwood! Nie uciekniesz. Po prostu się ubierz, jasne?!

Mężczyzna puścił ją, popychając w stronę łóżka. Cała drżała z emocji.

- Ubrania mam w komodzie – powiedziała szybko.

- Co ci podać? – Stanął przy meblu, otwierając szuflady.

- Stanik, szare rybaczki z drugiej, t-shirt i ten fioletowy kardigan – wymieniła.

Patrzyła, jak obcy grzebie w jej prywatnych rzeczach, żeby po chwili podać jej to, co chciała.

- Ubierz się. Nie mogę się odwrócić, bo możesz próbować mnie zaatakować albo coś. – W jego głosie dosłyszała kpinę, ale miała dziwne wrażenie, że mężczyzna czuje przed nią strach i respekt, co ją zdumiało. – Ubieraj się.

Odwróciła się do niego plecami, widząc, jak bierze jej szminkę i otwiera ją.

- Na co czekasz? – zapytał niecierpliwym tonem, wyczuwając na sobie jej spojrzenie.

- Nikogo więcej nie ma! – Usłyszeli zza drzwi. – Znalazłem pizzę. Chyba świeża.

- Zaraz do ciebie dołączymy. Ubieraj się, Lightwood – powtórzył, przyciskając czerwoną pomadkę do gładkiej tafli lustra i ku jej zdziwieniu, zaczął pisać.

_JESTEM PRZYJACIELEM_. Litery był wąskie i wysokie, podobnie jak mężczyzna, który je stawiał szybkimi ruchami ręki. _POMOGĘ._ A potem się podpisał. _SAM GILLES. _To nazwisko wydało się jej znajome.

- Myślisz, że ci uwierzę? – syknęła, nadal próbując sobie skojarzyć, skąd znała jego nazwisko.

Uśmiechnął się i napisał _NIE, PANI GENERAŁ, _po czym sięgnął po jej koszulę nocną i zaczął wycierać lustro. Ledwo skończył, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Cullen.

- Nieubrana? Może jednak jej pomogę.

- Nie. – Sam uśmiechnął się. Alex zauważyła, że nie robił tego tak ładnie, jak jego towarzysz. – Nie chce mi uwierzyć, że widziałem już ładniejsze. Damy jej minutkę, co?

- Minutkę. A potem jej pomogę.

- Słyszałaś, Lightwood?

- Tak – syknęła. Nie wiedziała, czy kazać Samowi wyprosić Cullena; w końcu jednak odwróciła się do obu tyłem i ubrała się tak szybko, że naprawdę była ciekawa, czy choć jeden z nich dostrzegł tatuaż na jej plecach. Cała drżała, miała mętlik w głowie i nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że Cullen był w jej typie.

Została wepchnięta na tylne siedzenie jeepa z przyciemnianymi szybami, który przypomniał jej pierwsze auto kupione przez Ericę za wygraną na loterii. Miała kajdanki i usta zaklejone taśmą. Usiadła wygodniej, kiedy Sam wsunął się do środka, zapinając ją pasem. Sposób, w jaki to zrobił – szybko i starając się jej nie dotykać – potwierdził jej wcześniejsze przypuszczenia: mężczyzna się jej bał, a jeśli nie, to bardzo szanował. Miała mieszane uczucia.

Jej porywacze rozmawiali na jakieś błahe tematy; prowadził Sam.

Wiedziała od razu, że są od Eddiego z przyszłości. Nie miała pojęcia, jak ją znaleźli. Albo mieli wiele szczęścia, albo Mózg lepszy niż ten Erici. Jednego była pewna: będą chcieli użyć jej jako przynęty.

Cały czas próbowała skojarzyć sobie nazwisko Gilles. Bez skutku.

Jechali dosyć długo, kiedy wreszcie zatrzymali się na stacji benzynowej.

- Chcesz do łazienki? – Sam spojrzał na nią znad ramienia, wyłączając silnik. Kiwnęła głową.

Mężczyzna pomógł jej wysiąść z samochodu i poprowadził w stronę budynku. Widziała, jak wyjął policyjną odznakę i zaczepił ją o pasek spodni. _Sprytnie, _pomyślała. Zerwał taśmę z jej ust, ale krzyki już by jej nic nie pomogły, bo oto prowadził ją _stróż prawa. _Takiego scenariusza z Ericą nie przerobiła.

Zamknęła drzwi kabiny.

- Powiem jasno: próbujesz uciec – dobiegł ją głos Sama – łapiemy cię, Cullen robi ci krzywdę, ja go zabijam i nici z planu, rozumiesz, Lightwood?

- Planu? – zapytała, odkręcając wodę i myjąc ręce, co było dosyć trudne w kajdankach. Kiwnął głową bez słowa. – Ranyści! Wiesz co? Pieprz się, Gilles. Albo nie, najpierw powiedz mi, co tu się dzieje.

Uśmiechnął się, zakręcając kran. Wyprowadził ją z toalety. Kobieta za ladą zmierzyła się lekceważącym wzrokiem w stylu _jak to dobrze: kolejna czarna złodziejka pójdzie za kratki. _Miała ochotę jej przygadać. Tej wrednej rasistce z nieudaną trwałą, ale wtedy zobaczyła na ekranie telewizora nad kasą twarz swojej ukochanej przyjaciółki. Zdjęcie Erici Williams – jej prawdziwe zdjęcie, nie to zedytowane, które było w bazie danych policjantów! – było na czerwono podpisane słowem _POSZUKIWANA._

- Ranyści... – wyszeptała Alex poruszona, nie wierząc własnym oczom.

- Lepiej bym tego nie ujął. – Sam siłą wypchnął ją za zewnątrz i pociągnął w stronę auta.

Obejrzała się jeszcze. Serce podeszło jej do gardła.


	4. DAMIEN'S STORY

**DAMIEN'S STORY**

- Możesz przestać? – zapytałem, zerkając w lusterko wsteczne.

Erica siedziała na tylnym siedzeniu i trzymała przed twarzą mechaniczną rękę w długiej, czarnej rękawiczce, którą kupiła jej Ćma. Dłoń raz miała palce, raz nie i wtedy pusty materiał zwisał smętnie.

Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się i moja ukochana bez słowa skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach. Wpatrzyła się w coś za oknem. Ja jednak nadal patrzyłem w lusterko. Bardzo podobała mi się _nowa _Erica. Miała teraz krótszą, a według jej mamy – bardzo modną – fryzurę. Włosy przefarbowane były na kolor ciemnobordowy i miały podkręcone na zewnątrz końcówki. Miała też brązowe soczewki kontaktowe, z którymi lekko zażenowana walczyła ponad kwadrans rano, kiedy czekaliśmy na Victora. Ubrana była w elegancki, czarny kostium – garsonkę? – zapięty na wszystkie guziki podkreślał jej świetną figurę i duży, kształtny biust, który ostatnio tak do...

Victor odchrząknął.

- Co jest? – zapytałem; czytał mi w myślach czy co?

- Nic, nic – odparł, zmieniając bieg.

Obaj mieliśmy na sobie garnitury, a w ich wewnętrznych kieszeniach podrobione dokumenty FBI.

Erica wszystko zaplanowała i przygotowała razem z Gabe'em. _Wisieli na SKYPIE – _jak mi powiedziała i cokolwiek to znaczyło – przez niemal całą noc.

Moja ukochana nie radziła sobie z _kamieniem filozoficznym. _Chodziła jako tako i używała tylko zdrowej ręki, po tym jak _nową _zgniotła kilka rzeczy i o mało nie złamała mi dłoni. Narzekała na bóle głowy, chłód i krwotoki z nosa. Tess powiedziała, że tak będzie. Erica unikała mnie, chyba zawstydzona własnymi słabościami. Pewnie by się jej to udawało, gdybyśmy nie musieli sypiać w jednym łóżku. Kiedy wtulałem się w jej ciało, czując zimno sztucznej kończyny, nie uciekała. Pachniała tak cudownie, że krew zaczynała mi krążyć szybciej w żyłach. Chciałem się z nią kochać tak, jak tamtej nocy u Bradleyów. Była taka piękna. Dokładnie taka, jaką sobie ją wyobrażałam, jak ją sobie wymarzyłem przez te cztery lata rozłąki. Przesuwając dłonią po jej nagim udzie, nagle pomyślałem o Jane. Nieraz ją dotykałem, kiedy zmęczeni próbowaliśmy zasnąć. Wtedy chichotała i pytała, czy mi mało. Teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że chyba nigdy nie kochałem się z nią _tak naprawdę. _Zawsze wyobrażałem sobie wtedy Ericę. Miała ciało Jane, cóż, jestem wzrokowcem jak wszyscy faceci, ale Meyer nie była.

Chciałem, żeby Erica znowu była twarda, odważna i nieugięta jak kiedyś, dawniej. Powiedziałem jej to. Obiecała, że znowu będzie jak Erica Williams od kolczyka, którą pokochałem, ale jej słowa mi nie wystarczyły. Musiałem działać. Podziękuje mi później.

Poprawiłem krawat, który Victor zawiązał mi z taką wprawą, że byłem pod wrażeniem. Bez kurtki Johna czułem się źle, ale musiałem wytrzymać.

Erica oparła się o auto; miała na nas czekać. Vic i ja ruszyliśmy w stronę budynku więzienia federalnego. Mówił Lancaster i był bardzo przekonujący. Pochwaliłem go, kiedy dyrektor placówki przeprosił nas, żeby wykonać kilka telefonów.

- A ty ładnie wyglądasz. – Usłyszałem; chyba w ramach podziękowania. Uśmiechnąłem się.

- Panowie wybaczą, że musieli tyle czekać. Wszystko zostało potwierdzone, zaraz przekażemy wam więźnia. – W odpowiedzi Victor podziękował, puszczając mi oko.

Gabe miał pieczę nad wszystkimi telefonami stacjonarnymi i komórkowymi na terenie więzienia. Z Japonii!

Po trzydziestu minutach papierkowej roboty, kilku podpisach – moich, czyli agenta Deana Winchestera i Vica AKA Thomasa Moone'a – zaprowadzono nas do sali, skąd mieliśmy odebrać mojego tatę.

Wróciłem myślami do momentu, kiedy obudziłem się w ciemnym pokoju. Sam. Z bólem w boku. Wyjąłem kroplówkę z ręki i rozejrzałem się z paniką za kurtką Johna. Na szczęście wisiała obok na szafie. Zarzuciłem ją na siebie i wyszedłem z pokoju. Rozejrzałem się i w końcu ruszyłem w stronę schodów. Usłyszałem warczenie. Na półpiętro wbiegł pies. Duży i bardzo puszysty, wcześniej takiego nie widziałem. Jasnoniebieskie oczy patrzyły na mnie uważnie. Zatrzymałem się.

- Kita, co tam? – Do psa podeszła czarnoskóra kobieta. Bardzo ładna. Alex Lightwood. – No co, co, piękny? Co, co? – Zaczęła głaskać psa; ten jednak wpatrywał się we mnie. Alex obejrzała się. – Ranyści! – krzyknęła nagle aż siadając na stopniu. – Damien? – zapytała poruszona; po prostu kiwnąłem głową. – Jak się czujesz?

- A jak się mam czuć? – Zszedłem na schodek niżej.

Przytrzymała psa, kiedy ją minąłem. Czułem na plecach jej wzrok.

- Erici nie ma. – Usłyszałem jeszcze.

Znalazłem się w salonie; był pusty. Wyszedłem na taras. Usłyszałem rozmowę. Na schody wbiegł kolejny biały pies. Większy. Zaczął obwąchiwać moje nogi.

- Hanami! – Podniosłem oczy. I wtedy zobaczyłem moich rodziców. Mamę i tatę. Oni zobaczyli mnie. Przez chwilę żadne z nas się nie poruszyło.

- Damien – zaczęła moja mama ostrożnie – jak się czujesz?...

- Chyba nieźle – odparłem. Brzmiała i wyglądała tak, jak sobie to zapamiętałem! Poczułem wzruszenie.

- Poszukam Eddiego – powiedziała, cofając się na schodach. Pies Hanami pobiegła za nią.

Derek się nie poruszył. Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie niemal bez mrugnięcia okiem. Dopiero po chwili pokonał ostatni stopień i wyciągnął w moją stronę otwartą dłoń. Uścisnąłem ją. Tak po prostu.

I teraz patrząc na mojego tatę, przypomniałem sobie tamten uścisk.

- Gotowe. – Erica ściągnęła mu kajdanki.

Zmieniliśmy auto i ciuchy. Miałem na sobie znowu moją _bezpieczną _kurtkę.

Derek roztarł nadgarstki.

- Dzięki – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Więzienie to więzienie nawet bez blaszaków-strażników.

Wróciły wspomnienia z tygodni spędzonych u Fishera. Przekląłem, odganiając je.

Odkręciłem słoik z kawą. Uwielbiałem jej zapach. I to, że nie miała śladów pleśni. Nasypałem sobie pięć łyżeczek do nadkruszonego kubka.

- Nie terminator, to kofeina, co? – Usłyszałem. Derek wziął drugi kubek. – Jedna łyżka jest w sam raz.

Miał rację. Po chwili siedzieliśmy razem przed telewizorem; Erica leżała pewnie w wannie. Leciał jakiś mecz. Mój tata zmienił kanał. Roześmiałem się.

- Co z nas za ojciec i syn – rzuciłem. – Przełączyłeś mecz!

Też się roześmiał, dalej skacząc po kanałach.

- I pijemy kawę zamiast piwa – dodał, ale po chwili spoważniał, patrząc na mnie kątem oka.

Przez chwilę milczeliśmy, oglądając jakiś film.

- Dziwnie się czuję – powiedział wreszcie Derek. – To pewnie zabrzmi głupio, ale... no wiesz, nigdy nie myślałem, że będę miał dziecko. Syna w dodatku. Obstawiałem, że zginę zanim... zanim, no wiesz...

- Wiem – przytaknąłem.

- To dziwne uczucie. – Upił kawy.

- Wierzę.

- To dobrze.

- Materac w kuchni jest w porządku? – zapytałem, zmieniając temat.

- Jasne. Lepszy niż goła ziemia z kawałkami gruzu, które wbijają się w ciało nawet przez grube ubranie.

- Świetnie powiedziane. – Podobała mi się ta niezobowiązująca rozmowa.

- Wojsko to wojsko. – Odstawił kubek na podłogę. – Naprawdę masz stopień generała?

- Tak.

- Jakiś przeskoczyłeś? – Posłałem mu obrażone spojrzenie. – Tak tylko pytam. Jesteś bardzo młody.

- Blaszaki o wiek nie pytają. Awansowałem całkiem legalnie.

- Bo nie miałeś jak przez łóżko?

- Nie miałem. Ale jeśli pijesz do Erici, ona też awansowała legalnie.

- Ale tylko na stopień kapitana.

- Uważaj, jesteś niższy rangą.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Wiesz co? Przypominasz mi Sarę. Jesteś bystry i walisz prosto z mostu po mamie, prawda?

- Tak, a podobno po tobie odziedziczyłem urodę.

- Jakie _podobno_, co? Na pewno po mnie. – Też się uśmiechnąłem. – I chyba oczy... Wiesz... mam nadzieję, że jest bezpieczna z Orlando. To dobry chłopak, ale wolałbym, żeby była tutaj ze mną, z nami...

Pokiwałem głową.

Przez chwilę milczeliśmy. Podobało mi się, że nie mieliśmy najmniejszego problemu z rozmową, czego się bałem na początku. On i mama jakoś mnie unikali. Rozumiałem to. Byłem wynikiem decyzji, które chyba nie zostały jeszcze podjęte. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że właśnie porządnie nad nimi myślano.

Najbardziej jednak zdumiało mnie zachowanie Johna. I to, jaki był _inny. _Po pierwsze: młodszy ode mnie, drobniejszy, niższy, mniej barczysty, o normalnym – nie szalonym – spojrzeniu. Po drugie: nie miał problemu z rozmawianiem ze mną i nie gapił się na mnie jak reszta. Oprowadził mnie po domu Eddiego, opowiadając, jak przyjechał tu po raz pierwszy z Ericą i Derekiem.

- Byli pokłóceni – wyjaśnił, prowadząc na dół, do piwnicy. – Zła Erica jest śmieszna.

- Lepiej nie mów jej tego.

- Nie martw się. Już sporo się zdążyłem o niej nauczyć. – Uśmiechnął się.

- To dobrze.

- Ona... bardzo cię kocha.

- Pewnie masz rację.

- Między nami nic nie było – powiedział szybko, jakby ze strachem.

- Między nami też nie. – Usłyszałem nagle głos Alex i kobieta zeszła po schodach, stając obok mnie. Nie mogłem znieść, jak się na mnie gapi.

Gapili się wszyscy. Nawet psy; przynajmniej takie miałem wrażenie. Znałem to uczucie. Tak się na mnie gapili ludzie w przyszłości, kiedy powiedziałem, kim jestem. Damien Connor, brat generała Johna Connora. Najgorsze było pytanie, gdzie podziewałem się przez tyle lat. Nie odpowiedziałem na nie ani raz.

U Bradleyów cały czas miałem wrażenie, że wszyscy co najmniej raz zadzwonili po Ericę. Żeby przyjechała jak najszybciej i się ze mną zobaczyła. Tego się bałem. Znowu spojrzeć jej w oczy. Po tym wszystkim. Po całej sprawie z Jane. Po spotkaniu z Tess. Po tych cholernie długich czterech latach. Po tym, jak nas ukarali.

Twarze były znajome, a jednak obce. Chciałem jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z Chrisem i Gabe'em. Szkoda, że nasze ponowne spotkanie zaczęło się tak nieprzyjemnie. Ucieszyło mnie jednak, że cios Landa był nadal tak samo silny i celny. Musieli dowiedzieć się o tym, co nowego odkrył John. Gabe wiedział więcej niż reszta, więc nie musiałem zaczynać od początku, od zera.

A potem się złamałem. Znowu. Na szczęście Erica była blisko. Ona i jej miękkie, ciepłe usta.

Ale Jane była też gdzieś niedaleko. To mnie przerażało.

Miałem wrażenie, że Erica i ja jesteśmy do siebie zbyt podobni. Wariat i wariatka, to dobrze?

- Pasujecie do siebie – powiedziała mi Diane z lekkim rumieńcem. Riley pokiwała głową.

Podziękowałem.

Mój strach przed pierwszym spotkaniem z Ericą był uzasadniony. Pokłóciłem się z nią niemal od razu. I chyba nadal się z nią nie pogodziłem. Był seks, naprawdę cudowny, ale nie uścisk ręki na zgodę. Muszę to naprawić, ale na to przyjdzie czas. Teraz było coś do roboty. I to coś nie mogło czekać.

- Będziesz musiał mi pomóc – powiedziałem wreszcie do Dereka, po czym dodałem: - tato.

- Oczywiście, generale. – Zasalutował.

- Z Ericą.

Spojrzał na mnie nieco zdumiony.

- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić – odparł ostrożnie.

Poczekałem, aż zacznie się kolejna piosenka w _SexRockers _piętro niżej i zacząłem mówić. Nagle komórka Erici zawibrowała pod moją dłonią. Odłożyłem ją na stolik nocny, mówiąc dalej. Mój tata słuchał uważnie.

Pomyślałem o Tess, po czym znowu wszystkie moje myśli pochłonęła Erica.

Erica Williams.

A potem Derek powiedział, że mi pomoże.

- To będzie niebezpieczne – dodał jeszcze, kiedy sięgnąłem po laptop.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DWUDZIESTEJ**

_[Od Autorki: Sarah's Story, Part II i wyjaśnienie, kim jest ów Tajemniczy Obcy Mężczyzna oraz druga Sarah Connor, już w części 21. Coming soon!]_


End file.
